


That 'if you love me, let me know, before its too late' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [28]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: Alec Hardy arrives home from work to find a worrying note from his partner Rose.





	That 'if you love me, let me know, before its too late' prompt

_If you love me, let me know, before its too late._

Alec blinked, staring at the scrap of paper taped to his kettle. It was, unmistakably, Rose’s handwriting, the words written on a torn piece of lined A5 paper. His heart sped up as he processed the words. What did she mean? Was something wrong? Where was she?

Already, his phone was out, and he thumbed through his contacts before finding Rose’s name. He pressed dial, pressed the phone to his ear, and paced his small kitchen nervously. In the wake of the Trish Winterman case, he didn’t want to take any chances on Rose’s safety.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered under his breath, chancing a glance at the clock on the wall. it was nearly 11 at night. “Pick up the bloody phone, Rose.”

Finally, finally, she answered.

“Yeah?” she asked, and she sounded groggy. “Alec?”

“Did I wake you?”

“I… Yeah, but it doesn’t matter.” She still sounded half asleep.

Alec swallowed. “I got your note.”

There was a long pause. “Oh,” Rose managed finally. “Right. I didn’t mean for it to sound so urgent.”

He choked out a laugh then. “How can it not be urgent, Rose? You left me a note on my bloody kettle saying ‘if you love me, let me know, before its too late’. How is that not urgent?”

There was another long pause. “Wha’?” Rose asked in confusion. “Alec, that’s not what I put.”

“Yes it is!” he responded, growing annoyed. “I’m bloody staring at it, Rose!”

“That’s only half of what I wrote,” came Rose’s response. “It said ‘let me know before it’s too late if you can definitely get the time of work for my cousin’s wedding. I’d really appreciate you coming with me to fend off my Gran.’. Remember? You said you’d see about booking the time off to come to my cousin Chantelle’s wedding next month.”

Alec blinked at that. “Did you not write it on half a bit of A5?” he asked slowly.

“No, it was a whole sheet,” Rose responded. “Tore it out of a notebook I had in my bag. Daisy must’ve ripped half of it off to write something on it. When I popped in yours to leave the note she was looking for some paper for something.”

“Oh.”

He heard Rose yawn at the other end of the phone. “Is that it, Alec? ‘Cause I’ve gotta open up the shop tomorrow for Mr Simons, so I’ve gotta be up early.”

“I… Yeah, that’s all,” he told her. “And I’ll see about booking that holiday time tomorrow, if you text me the date.”

“Brilliant,” Rose told him, and she sounded like she was stifling another yawn. “I’ll speak to ya tomorrow then.”

“Alright,” Alec said, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Night,” Rose said.

“Night.” He went to hang up, but suddenly remembered something. “And Rose?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”


End file.
